It's My turn
by Icommentyouwrite
Summary: Cloud and Leon are in heat, but this time things are spiced up. A little switch-a-roo and first timing, but they eventually worked it out. Yaoi, lemon. CloudxLeon


It's My Turn

Cloud slammed Leon into the nearest wall, crushing their lips together. Their gazes met, each with lust in their eyes. Leon struggled to switch positions with the blond, but Cloud would not give in. He was going to be the seme, this time. Leon gave in after a few failed attempts and let the blond lead him. Cloud began to strip off Leon's clothes. His hands ran underneath his shirt and pulled it off with the other hand. Next, he began to pull off the many belts that Leon wore, discarding them onto the messy floor. By now, they've travelled from the living room and into their shared bedroom. No one was home, the rest of the committee was off either working, or running errands.

Cloud pinned Leon down onto the bed, the larger man was unused to being in such a vulnerable position. He planted butterfly kisses starting from his nape, to his abdomen. He stopped and began to play with one of his nipples, gently. Leon moaned, and made it clear that he needed to feel some sort of friction in between his legs by thrusting his pelvis upwards to the unrelenting blond.

"Please, god. This is torture Cloud. You know what I want."

"Mm, but we've just started."

Cloud playfully bit his nipple harder, using his tongue to instill pleasure over pain. With his hands, he began to unzip the restricting leather pants of Leon's. He pressed his own hardened erection against the other man's creating wonderful sensations. They were both hard as rocks now, too caught up in the moment to think clearly.

"That's unfair... You...need...clothes..off...now."

"Help me then."

Leon ripped off Cloud's black sweatshirt, revealing his slender, muscular body. Cloud grabbed Leon's right hand and began to suck on his index finger- using his mouth on the finger like the finger wasn't just a finger. Leon shut his eyes, arching his back, he needed contact, desperately. Cloud stopped sucking, and proceeded to bite the emblem on the other man's necklace, resting the cold piece of metal on his broad chest. He licked his way downwards, towards the bulge inside the other man's boxers. Leon bent his neck, so he could watch his... companion. Cloud bit the rubber waistband and pulled it up, letting cold air inside. Leon shivered at the loss of warmth, closing his legs together, only, as a result, hurting himself. Cloud pressed him warm hands on the clammed up legs, sliding in between them. He pushed them apart, allowing the erection to be free. He, then nudged it with his nose, teasing Leon. Leon rested his head back onto the bed, closing his eyes, bracing for the sudden wave of pleasure to overcome him.

He needed no /wanted/ to feel the warm cavern surrounding him. After a few second of softly licking the undershaft, Cloud swallowed it hole, relaxing his gag reflexes so that he could take it all in. Leon inhaled a sharp breath, grasping onto the bed sheets for support. Cloud hummed a tune, using the vibrations in his throat to do all the work. He released his prison on Leon, and stood up. He planted palms on the bed so that he hung over Leon. His hair fell down, masking his eyes. Leon could not predict what he was going to do next, all he knew was that Cloud was going to torture him, until he released. But, not anytime soon. Cloud crushed their lips together again, engaging them into a heated kiss. Both of the men, had their hands feeling the other. Cloud brushed his calloused hands across Leon's abdomen, around his big arms, and pressing them closer by pushing his sculpted back towards him. Leon, on the other hand, ha different intentions. He ran his hands down towards Cloud's pants, frustrated that Cloud was still half-dressed. He tugged at his pants, letting Cloud know. Cloud obliged and slipped out of his pants, revealing a bulge, looking like it was going to make the button on his boxers shoot out. They stopped the kiss, gasping for air. Cloud took off his boxers, and allowed Leon to inspect him. Oh yes, it's on now.

Cloud lifted Leon's legs up, so that thhis toes were hovering about a foot or above his head. He vigorously licked the entrance, preparing Leon. He wanted to feel what is was like to be inside of him. Leon was usually the one to do so, but not this time.

"Cloud," he said, gasping for breath," I want to feel you... in me. Ple-" but he was interrupted with a short kiss.

Cloud complied and grabbed some lubricant. He'd never done this before, it always Leon who had. But Leon had never done it this way either, so he wanted to make sure that Leon wouldn't get hurt. Cloud spread the lubricant over his cock and pressed its head against Leon's entrance. Leon bit on his lip, ready for the pain to begin. Cloud drove in, slowly, as soft as he could. Every second that it lasted, Leon only held his breath. Finally, Cloud was fully inside of him. He began to move out, Leon did feel pain, but he could suck it up, - it's nothing compared to getting sliced with a sword across your face-. Cloud plunged in once again, faster this time, and hitting the spot. At first, the pain was a little intense, but it was overwhelmed with pleasure. Leon let out a a sharp gasp. Cloud stopped and looked up, worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...fine...just, too much...pleasure"

Relieved that he didn't harm his companion, Cloud began to move. He found a rhythm that Leon could handle. All pain disappeared, and was replaced by immense amounts of pleasure. Leon grew close to his climax, as did Cloud. Finally, he released, spewing it all over his chest. Cloud couldn't handle much more either, feeling the walls around his cock, tightening, he released inside of Leon. He fell ontop of Leon, exhausted, but not sweating. They've fought countless of heartless without even breaking a sweat, this time was not different. Leon picked up his exhausted friend, putting him down besides him. He grabbed the blankets and covered them both.

"So... not bad for a first time, huh?" joked Cloud.

"Yeah, I suppose. But next time, I'll be sure to give you some tips." replied Leon.

They both fell into sleep, Leon wrapping his arm around Cloud waist.

_ _ _ _ _ _

"Lalala. Hello? Anyone home!?" asked Yuffie.

"Hm... I wonder.."she tiptoed into Leon and Clud's shared room.

Her face lit up, " Oh my gosh, did they...?"

She tiptoed inside, and went to the the left corner of the wall and reached up, grabbing her secretly hidden video camera.

She checked its contents and quickly ran outside the house.

"Yes!!! Wait til I show the others! I have a life's supply of blackmail now!" she exclaimed, with a devilish grin.


End file.
